Infinity
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are best friends, but Quinn moved. 6 years later and how will the girls react to meeting again? Rated T but subject to change.


**I was watching Star Wars when this idea popped up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were lounging on Rachel's bed, watching a show on Disney Channel. Quinn was staying the night and it was "bed time" for them. Quinn wasn't paying much attention to Lizzie McGuire and what her friends were doing though, she was more focussed on her best friend. They had been friends for two years.<p>

"Quinn, why aren't you watching the show?" Rachel's voice had brought Quinn out of her thoughts.

"I'm just thinking." The short blonde tried to keep a straight face, so her even shorter friend wouldn't catch her on the lie.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My Daddy, he got a new job."

"Well, that's great! Right?" Rachel's wide smile slowly turned into a frown when she didn't receive an answer. "Wait... This job is in Lima, isn't it?"

The tears that were building behind hazel eyes, spilled over. "No. It's in Nashville."

Rachel's own tears had started to cascade down her face. "That's in Tennessee! I won't see you anymore!"

"I know. I-I'm leaving in a month." Sobs wrecked Rachel's body and she saw through her blurred vision, pale arms wrapping around her body, holding her as she cried.

"But, I'm gonna m-miss you a-and we'll never see each other again!" Quinn tried to hold in her sobs, wanting to be the strong one for the both of them.

"We need to make the most of this month. Daddy says that we're moving so I can start school as soon as I get there." The blonde was glad that it was summer, so her and Rachel could hang out without the interruption of school.

"I'm just going to miss you so much." Rachel said once she caught her breath, tired form the crying.

"I'm going to miss you too. Let's just go to sleep."

With a sniffle and a nod, Quinn pulled the covers over the both of them. She shut the TV off and was plunged into the darkness. Rachel's breathing evened out and she was fast asleep in a few minutes, that was when Quinn allowed a silent sob to pass through.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rachel." Quinn breathed as they stood in front of the blonde's soon to be old house.<p>

"Hey." The brunette tried not to cry, she promised herself she'd done enough crying for the month.

"I-I made you something. To remember me, by." Quinn pulled out a small piece of carved wood in the shape of a heart. It was attached to a necklace string. On the carved wood was Q+R and a ∞ underneath the letters.

"Quinn, this is amazing. Thank you." Rachel pulled her into a hug.

Quinn sighed into the hug and breathed in Rachel's scent. Her chin resting on top of Rachel's shoulder. "It's the infinity symbol. I made it because no matter what, we'll be friends forever."

"I love it." And Rachel really did. It was a beautiful carving and the fact that Quinn made it, made the necklace even more beautiful. "Would you put it on me?"

The slightly taller girl pulled out of the hug. "Yeah. Sure." She got behind her best friend and unlocked the clasp, which she had her Daddy attach on the strong faux-leather string. She grabbed Rachel's hair and moved it to one shoulder, placing the necklace on Rachel's chest she clasped the two pieces of metal on the back of the tanned neck. "There."

Rachel grabbed the heart and held it between two fingers. Quinn's dad, Russell, whistled. Shouting that the moving trucks were done and that it was time to go.

"I don't want you to go." Rachel said in a barely audible voice, tears almost flowing over.

"I don't want to go. But, just remember. You're my best friend, always will be too. I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged, squeezing each other, both hoping they would get stuck together so they wouldn't have to leave one another. "Just please never forget me."

"How could I? You're too amazing and beautiful to forget." Quinn whispered, her face in Rachel's hair.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, but you're a lot more than that."

"Quinn! Come one, we have to be at the airport in 30 minutes!" Judy, Quinn's mom, shouted.

They sadly pulled away. "I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is." A tear left Rachel's right eye and Quinn wiped it.

"Hey, don't cry. Remember, I'll be seeing you at your opening show on Broadway."

"You better." Through tears, Rachel laughed. "Bye, Quinn." Rachel held onto the heart necklace.

"Bye, Superstar." Quinn gave Rachel a quick hug and peck on the cheek before walking to her family's car. She opened the back door and before she got in waved goodbye to Rachel and her dads. She signed out 'I love you' and Rachel signed it back.

She closed the door and got into the last row of seats. Her 16 year old, older sister, Frannie, was in the middle row. She was listening to her iPod and glaring at everything. The sisters had a 6 year age difference.

The car started to move and Quinn turned her head to the back windshield, she watched as Rachel and Rachel's dads got smaller. Her Daddy turned a corner and suddenly, her best friend was gone. The youngest Fabray grabbed the heart necklace she was wearing under her shirt and held onto it as she silently cried.

* * *

><p>When Rachel saw Quinn's face behind the back windshield disappear as the car turned a corner. She collapsed on the green grass. Her legs folded beneath her as she cried into her knees.<p>

"Rachel, come one. It's okay." Her daddy, Leroy, tried to soothe her by rubbing her back.

"She's gone, Daddy!" She sobbed harder, already missing her best friend.

"Rae, get up. Let's go home and we can watch Funny Girl." Hiram, who Rachel called dad, cooed. When Rachel didn't make a move to get up, Hiram put an arm around her shoulders and underneath her knees, picking her up and carrying the petite girl to their car.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. what do you think? <strong>

***Looks at the review button.* :)**


End file.
